Briser ses chaînes
by kirakendrix
Summary: One-shot.TRAD.Leah ne supporte plus sa vie à la Push et veut s'en aller. Fera-t-elle ce voyage seule ou quelqu'un sera-t-il là pour l'accompagner?BLACKWATER


_Note du traducteur__: Salutation a tous, « briser ses chaînes » est une fic traduite de la fic « Breaking Free » de __**Jacob and Embry's Dirty Secret **__qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire son œuvre. J'en remercie d'ailleurs l'auteur.^^C'est la première fois que je traduis une fic et j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kirakendrix._

_Note de l'auteur : __Je m'ennuyais et cette histoire est venue à moi. J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_**Briser ses chaînes**_

Le vent fouettait férocement dans l'air frais de la nuit, faisant virevolter les cheveux de Leah dans toutes les directions. Elle se tenait debout les genoux dans l'eau de la plage de La Push, sa tête penchait en arrière et ses yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier ce sentiment de bien-être. Un léger sourire ornait son visage comme si elle ressentait enfin la paix absolue et que tous ses soucis avaient fondus au loin. Elle avait assez de se sentir aussi misérable et d'être sans cesse jugée. Elle voulait juste être heureuse et insouciante redevenir ce qu'elle était avant que tout ceci ne commence.

Cela lui a pris un an mais elle en a finalement fini avec Sam. Cependant il semble qu'elle ne peut toujours pas oublier ce qu'il a fait peut importe le mal qu'elle se donne. Cela n'aide pas non plus de voir Sam et Emily ensemble surtout quand Sam rejoue leurs scènes dans son esprit. Ne réalise-t-il pas qu'il rend impossible pour elle de supprimer sa propre peine ? Qu'il est le responsable de cette douleur qu'elle ne veut pas et qu'elle ne mérite pas ? Il devrait être celui qui ressent ça, il devrait être celui qui ne peut pas se lever du lit parce que tout qu'il veut faire est crier, crier d'un cri perçant jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse.

Elle voudrait pouvoir partir loin très loin et se vider l'esprit de tout. Mais bien sur cela est impossible comme elle des responsabilités envers La Push. Elle doit protéger sa petite réserve de sa vie, sous le contrôle de son alpha Jacob Black. Au moins en tant que son bêta, elle n'a des comptes à rendre à personne personne à part lui. Depuis la naissance de l'hybride, la transformation de Bella par les Cullen et la grande bataille contre les Volturi le calme était revenu dans les environs. La meute de Sam et celle de Jacob en était venu à un arrangement et s'étaient rejointes pour plus de facilité.

De toute façon Jacob n'était jamais là, toujours fourré autour de son imprégnée de sangsue. Toutes ces histoires ne lui apportent que de la tristesse. Au moins, ça sera un couple de moins à voir, à entendre car les Cullen vont bientôt partir et Jacob ira sûrement avec eux. Elle ne l'admettra jamais a quiconque mais Jacob va lui manquer. Il a été toujours là pour elle quelque soit les circonstances et il ne lui a encore jamais tourné le dos.

Cependant ça sera pour bientôt car il va s'en aller. Mais s'il part alors elle s'en ira aussi. C'est sa plus belle chance de s'échapper sans que quiconque puisse la stopper. Elle ne sait pas encore où elle ira mais ce qui compte le plus c'est d'être enfin libre. Les seules choses qu'elle regrette dans ce départ c'est de laisser seul son frère et sa mère mais même sans elle ils iront biens et aussi de n'avoir jamais avoué ses sentiments à Jake. Elle ne se rappelle plus vraiment depuis quand elle a commencé à ressentir plus que de l'amitié à son égard mais tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle l'aime.

Toutes ces pensées quittèrent son esprit au fur à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau pour une dernière baignade avant le grand départ. Une fois que l'eau lui arriva jusqu'aux épaules, elle plongea sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant ré-émerger. Elle regarda le ciel étoilée une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour. Mais elle se figea sur place quand elle remarqua une personne debout au bord de l'eau la regardant intensément.

Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu par sa façon de se poster, vibrant d'une puissance et d'une force unique. Elle voulait bouger mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, Jacob la rejoignit dans l'eau. Il la fixa comme un chasseur fixait sa proie. Elle ne pouvait regardait ailleurs tant son regard l'hypnotisé. Elle ne retrouva la parole seulement quand il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Que viens-tu faire ici? » Demanda Leah calmement. Il l'a regarda avec émerveillement se demandant comment on pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi puissant pour quelqu'un qui n'était l'objet de son imprégnation. Il savait qu'il voulait plus partir avec les Cullen spécialement depuis que plus rien ne les attacher à eux, son lien avec Renesmée s'étant rompu. Il ne pourrait supporter de partir sans Leah, cela lui ferait trop de mal. D'un autre coté, il sait aussi que personne ne le croira et il sera obligeait de partir avec eux. Il voulait s'enfuir et il savait que Leah aussi car il pouvait voir son désir sur son visage quand elle pensait à son avenir. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher il l'a connaissait trop.

« Enfuit toi avec moi. »Laissa échapper Jacob avant se rendre compte de l'impact de ses mots. Leah choquée et confuse se demanda si elle avait mal entendu. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, hésitant entre son cœur et sa raison. Sa raison savait qu'il ne pouvait être sérieux car il appartenait à son imprégné, son âme-sœur. Il resterait avec elle une semaine tout au plus. Mais son cœur lui criait de dire oui, de tout oublier car elle avait le droit comme tout le monde d'être heureuse même si s'était pour un bref instant.

« Allons Leah, nous pourrions partir ce soir, personne ne saura. Nous serions enfin libérés de cet enfer. »Argumenta Jake, de plus en plus heureux avec cet idée à fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait. Il pouvait aussi voir le doute de Leah sur son visage.

« M..Mais…que fait tu de Renesmée et de ton père ? Tu ne peux pas juste partir comme ça. » Demanda Leah essayant de deviner pourquoi il voulait tant partir avec elle.

« Tout ira bien pour mon père. Et Renesmée…ben l'imprégnation a été brisée. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » Répondit Jacob regardant Leah dans les yeux et lui prenant ses mains.

« Je t'aime. » Leah arrêta de respirer ne croyant pas ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait être la vérité, une imprégnation ne peut être brisée. N'est-ce pas?

« Q-quoi?... Je ne comprends pas. Une imprégnation ne peut être brisée. » Déclara frénétiquement Leah en fixant Jacob comme si elle attendait qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague en éclatant de rire. Mais Leah voyait bien par l'expression de son visage qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Si c'est possible. Et je sais que je ne ressens rien pour Renesmée. Je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais mourir si je suis ne pas avec elle 24h/24 et 7j/7. » Déclara Jake essayant désespérément de la convaincre. Mais il pouvait voir qu'elle avait plein d'autres questions à lui poser.

« Cependant je sais que je mourrais si je ne suis pas à tes cotés. Je n'appartiens pas à Renesmée et tu les sais. Je t'en pris…il n'y pas d'autre moyen de partir, les anciens ne nous laisseraient pas faire. J'ai besoins de m'en aller pour quelque temps et je sais que toi aussi. Je le vois sur ton visage chaque jour qui passe. Nous pourrons revenir dans quelques semaines si tu veux. Donc qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu es partante ? Demanda Jake la suppliant du regard. Il pouvait voir son combat intérieur, il pouvait voir son envie de s'en aller elle avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce.

« Jake…Je…pense pas que je pourrait survivre si tu me laissais comme Sam l'a fait. Je ne veux plus avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé…cela me détruirais. » Dit Leah les yeux baissés fixant l'eau alors qu'une larme coulait lentement sur sa joue avant de disparaitre.

D'une main Jake serra ses mains et de l'autre souleva son menton la forçant à le regarder. IL plongea son regard dans le sien et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Regarde- moi. Jamais je ne te blesserais comme Sam l'a fit. Je ne pourrais vivre avec ça après. » Chuchota farouchement Jacob. Il regarda Leah et au lieu de continuer à essayer de la convaincre, il décida de le lui montrer par un baiser.

Il combla le petit écart que les séparait de l'un de l'autre. Leah haleta à cause de cette soudaine proximité et se perdit dans les yeux marron de Jacob que vrillaient au noir par le désir. Elle remarqua son lèchement de lèvres et son regard posé sur les siennes. La main de Jacob se déplaça très lentement vers l'arrière de son cou et elle continua son chemin jusque dans ses cheveux les caressants avec beaucoup de douceur et la tirant vers lui. Les lèvres de Jacob frôlèrent légèrement Leah causant en elle un frisson de plaisir et électrisant tout son corps. Avec l'eau se déplaçant doucement autour des deux et entre eux Jacob finalement embrassa doucement Leah sur les lèvres.

Les yeux de Leah se fermèrent quand il la pencha en arrière. Un petit gémissement lui échappa quand il approfondit le baiser. Elle saisissait sa chemise pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle s'il était possible et mis à son tour ses mains dans ses cheveux avant d'aller explorer sa musculature. Leah pouvait dire par la façon dont Jacob l'embrassait qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle et son parfum l'enivrait. Leah en avait oublié tous ses soucis et se jeta dans ce baiser comme sa vie en dépendait.

Jacob sentit ce changement ne tenant plus et tout comme elle il ne voulait ne jamais rompre ce moment hors du temps. Ils rompirent tous les deux le baiser au même moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Jacob posa son front sur celui de Leah et l'empêcha de bouger.

« Donc…je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? Demanda Jacob avec espoir. Leah regarda Jacob en souriant bien que quelques larmes coulaient sur sa joue.

« C'est oui » Leah était surprise par sa propre réponse. Jacob la regarda comme si elle était la créature la plus magnifique du monde mais avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau l'embrassait, Leah dit :

« Humm…nous pouvons partir demain soir. Leah leva les yeux vers Jacob avec espoir. Jacob la regarda confus.

« C'est juste…je devais partir après ton départ avec les Cullen sans le dire à personne mais je veux le dire à ma mère et Seth et je veux le faire en personne. Je sais qu'ils vont comprendre et je pense que maman sera heureuse de savoir je ne vais pas être seul » dit rapidement Leah.

« Hey, c'est bon. Je suppose que je devrais le dire aussi à Billy. Le connaissant il va être fou de joie de savoir que je ne pars pas avec les sangsues. Vien me retrouver chez moi à minuit demain et nous nous en irons. » Déclara Jacob décidé.

Leah regarda Jacob se disant que tout fini pour le mieux et il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit heureuse pour toujours comme elle l'a toujours rêvée. Leah tira alors Jacob vers elle de nouveau et l'embrassa passionnément, excitée pour ce que l'avenir apportera.

_**Ndl : alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?**_

_**Ndt : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout j'espère que cela vous a plut !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews cela nous fait toujours plaisir.^^**_


End file.
